powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Intelligence
Summary Intelligence is a word that is fairly difficult to define, due to it's being used to refer to many different variants of intellect. This includes one's ability to logically reason, their ability to process information, adapt to scenarios, creativity, self awareness, ability to create devices and weapons, knowledge and memory or problem solving. In the broadest definitions intelligence can be said to encompass all those aspects and as such this makes it's being quantified troublesome to say the least. This is due to an individual possessing high degrees of one type of intelligence but a far lower degree of another such as an incredibly creative person struggling to adapt to new situations. As such it is recommended that pages reflect this and attempt to specifically detail the area of intelligence the character excels in. To help us with this we shall divide Intelligence into certain categories. IQ's also should not be used unless a character has intelligence on that level consistently. The reason for this necessity is that IQ scores have a debated accuracy and as such we should follow suite in taking IQ scores in fiction with a grain of salt. Check our Youtube video on the subject for a greater explanation. Variations of Intelligence Firstly we have''' Academic Intelligence''' (Or Scientific Intelligence )which is the most stereotypical (for lack of a better term) form of intelligence. This often relates to a character's ability to create operating machines (such as a windmill out of unconventional materials), have knowledge in a particular academic or scientific field (such as Archaeology or Biology) and other similar feats. The next variant to cover is''' Strategic/Tactical Intelligence'. This primarily covers a character's ability to concoct strategies for use in battles as well as to adapt unforseen changes in the fight, predict an opponents movement etc. This is the type of intelligence often seen in war films or in moments in certain animes where we hear a character's inner monologue on how to beat someone. The third and final type to address is' Intelligence Through Experience'''. This is reserved for characters who have fought a slew of unusual and unconventional enemies or simply have been in a vast variation of different situations or even received a certain amount of training. Most characters do not view opponents as a threat and often are just another test for them to overcome. Now it should be noted there are other types of Intelligence that do not come under these categories but for simplicity's sake these are the ones that affect a battle's outcome the most. Intelligence Rankings Non-Sentient: This tier relates to those that do not at all have the ability to possess logical reasoning or exhibit any degree of Sentience. The definition of Sentience is the ability to reason, feel pain and other sensations as well as to perceive one's environment subjectively. Impaired: This is reserved for characters and beings below average human intellect. Does not require much more elaboration then that. Below Average: This tier covers characters with a below average ability to reason with unremarkable skills (though not to the extent that one will be unable to form sentences or look after themselves) but is generally lower then average. Characters with this intelligence may excel in a very specific field but thats honestly it. Average Human: Characters of average intellect. They will possibly posess greater knowledge in one or more fields but they do not typically go to higher levels in most aspects. Above Average Human: Characters with intelligence or a range of skills that, while higher then the average human is not exceptional. This can often be found in scheming swindler type characters attempting to fleece money or other commodities from the unsuspecting. Gifted: Characters of above average intellect with a far more pronounced understanding in many fields then other characters but not to the extent one has no idea what they are saying. Genius: This is reserved for individuals with an exceptional capcity generally in one or more fields of varying depth, often possessed by scientists and strategists both in reality and fiction. This is the average level most real world intellects fall into and in the abscence of better feats a character's intellect may be assumed to fall under here if it calls for it. Extraordinary Genius: When a character's intelligence surpasses real world intellect we come to Extraordinary Genius, this is a tier often held by characters with an improbably high intellect who can do anything from construct highly advanced technology, construct intricate and effective plans in incredibly tense and or volatile situations, potentially predict future events via deductive reasoning and sheer calculations. Super Genius: A far higher degree of the above tier and is the highest non Omniscient intellect one can possibly possess in fiction. Characters who fall into this category are typically those that are masters in practically all fields humanly possible and craft highly advanced technology from household or otherwise primitive technology or outsmart similarly intelligent individuals. These characters can do things such as outperform the worlds most advanced supercomputers, process and react to information far faster then modern humanity could dream of doing and create immensly intricate plans insanely quickly in times of duress. Near Omniscience: This is a tier often held by Gods or Transcendent beings allowing said beings to know practically anything there is to know. There are limits to this with gaps in their knowledge existing (whether this is the work of some higher being or not is a variation etween verses) Omniscience: This is when a character is truly all knowing with their knowledge encompassing all there is to know whether this be timelines, universes, dimensions and beings.Be aware that this may not extend to beings outside of a characters setting. Category:How to Versus